Wandering
by Chi Senshi
Summary: A vocab Assignment Inuyasha runs to Kagome's aid when she doesn't show up quickie


Disclaimer: I don't be a'owning no Inuyasha, go away.  
Note: I thought, What the he\\ I just post this here english project cuz I'm bored! Yay!  
  
Wandering  
Inuyasha was leaning against "his" God Tree and staring at nothing in particular. His long silver hair was being blown about by the evening breeze; his white dog-ears were twitching this way and that, carefully listening for Kagome's approach. He thought he caught it for a second, but it had disappeared sooner than it arrived.  
  
His mind began wandering as he waited patiently. He absently registered the fact that he heard a humming noise; far off but growing louder. The pitch droned on and on for so long that Inuyasha finally became fed up. Standing, his ears back and down against his head, he looked to the direction of the continuous thrum; growling in response, he began to run.  
  
As the dog hanyou got closer, a familiar scent or two invaded his heightened senses--flowers, human blood, and youkai. Inuyasha's speed increased with panic: dropping to all fours, he bounded across a clearing with amazing haste.  
  
The smells grew so intense; Inuyasha had to cover his nose and mouth with a hand as he slid to a stop on blood-soaked grass. The scene before him was not completely uncommon to him, but that it was common disturbed Inuyasha to no extent. Kikyou's worm-like soul stealers were wrapped about Kagome tightly; whose mouth was open a little and eyes were closed. The Shikon no Tama was dangling from Kagome's prone body and Kikyou was reaching up for the large, multi-faceted jewel shard. The habit to growl whenever he saw Kikyou (and Kagome in danger) didn't pass him by this time. The proclivity to make the menacing noise reached his vocal folds before his brain could relay the command consciously. Kikyou turned at the interruption, abandoning her reach for the Shikon no Tama.  
  
"Why, Inuyasha," the dead miko began with a sickeningly sweet grin. "what a pleasant surprise. Did you finally decide to come with me?"  
  
"Shut up Kikyou!" Inuyasha barked. "Let Kagome go!"  
  
"So that is your choice once again; too bad..." Kikyou shook her head at him, as if he were a child that had just broken a vase. "But, as a favor, I'll let you watch the last of this false miko's life drain away. How does that sound my dear Inuyasha?"  
  
"Kikyou...you bi--!" He was cut off as more of the soul stealers latched him to a tree securely. The odious smell of rotten flesh settled densely about him with the stealers. Inuyasha nearly passed out from the stench, let alone the sudden lack of needed air. Kikyou walked up to him, petting his hair. A stony glare and a deep, rumbling growl were the only reactions he gave.  
  
"Just enjoy the show Inuyasha." She turned and snapped her fingers. A huge fly-like creature jumped to the ground from its undetected hiding spot in the trees--it reeked of human souls and human flesh. Kikyou smiled like a mother seeing her first child off to school; she looked so proud. The fly stepped up to Kagome and prodded her with its feelers.   
  
"Stop!! Kikyou, don't do this, I'm warning you!" Inuyasha yelled at the animated corpse standing next to him. Kikyou didn't pay him any mind, but instead watched the fly-creature silently.  
  
The proboscis uncurled slowly and pushed at Kagome's body and the soul stealers wrapped around her. It was looking for an opening in the tight knit rows of stealers--and it found one. The tube latched on quickly to the exposed flesh of Kagome's inner left thigh, and the fly began to glow purple-the tube began to glow the light green aura of plant life. Then the sucking noises commenced.  
  
Kagome's eyes shot open; whether or not she could actually see anything, Inuyasha was not sure. Her scream was piercing and filled with agony, if she could have moved she would have been writhing about furiously, trying to detach the fly with her powers. But, at this time, the poor girl wasn't even really conscious in the first place.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha's muscles began flexing under the stealer's grip. The growl rose in his throat again, he would escape if it was the last thing he would ever do. The glowing skin of the soul stealers was beginning to stretch and tear from the strain. Kikyou had walked back over to Kagome's glowing, twitching body and reached for the Shikon no Tama. The stealers snapped; Inuyasha jumped through the air, up and over Kikyou to slice the insect's proboscis off; detaching it from Kagome. Her open eyes rolled back and stayed there, the lids closed; Inuyasha was becoming extremely panicked. "Kagome?" Glaring, he turned back to Kikyou, and with a flex of his powerful claws, he spoke with a dark voice. "If she's dead, I will hunt you down, and destroy you Kikyou..." The miko grinned at him.  
  
"No you wont."  
  
"Watch me, wench!" He lunged, his claws only missing the fatal strike by a few centimeters. Kikyou jumped back, practically giddy.  
  
"See?"  
  
"Shut Up!" He would have taken another lunge; however, the huge fly-demon tackled him from behind. Angered to his breaking point, and rumbling like a ravenous wolf, Inuyasha kicked the creature off and unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. The transformed fang flashed through the air after it was thrown by Inuyasha, plunging into the head of the beast. Thankfully for most parties, killing it instantly.  
  
Kikyou was gaping, "My Child! Inuyasha, you have crossed the line! It took me weeks to create that lovely piece of killing prowess from nothing!"  
  
Inuyasha was unwrapping Kagome from the stealers grasp as he spoke to Kikyou, "Just leave...I don't want to fight you right now." Kikyou was stunned into silence.  
  
"Wha-what?"  
  
"I said; go away." Kikyou stared and backed up into the forest, disappearing, too amazed by his lack of emotion towards her to argue.  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome down and cradled her gently, he probed her subconscious with his deep voice; asking her to wake up. His twitching ears picked up a slight heart beat from her. To unsure to move her back to Kaede, he continued to sit in silence, rocking the girl's body back and forth. "Don't ever go wandering again." He scolded gently, his voice cracking with emotion, as he stroked Kagome's head with his hand. 


End file.
